The Dream Master's Defeat
by Thom Benjamin
Summary: Alice faces her arch enemy one last time, in this final battle between the dream masters. (This story fills in the gap between "Dream Child" and "Freddy's Dead)


This Fic takes place between Nightmare 5 (Dream Child) and Nightmare 6 (Feddy's Dead), because the gap has always bothered me, and I haven't found one fan-fic that is true to the stories while filling in the gap. (The end of this story leads right up to the beginning of Freddy's Dead.)

Dream Child takes place in 1989, and although made in 1991, Freddy's Dead takes place "Ten Years from now" (according to the beginning of the movie), so 2001. I'm slightly tweaking that and making Freddy's Dead take place in 2005 (you'll see why…) (Placing Freddy vs. Jason some time in the future – but we really don't count that movie)

So enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: Freddy Krueger, Nightmare on Elm St. and all related characters and logos do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners and companies.

Jacob was living in Rich's old room. Alice and her father had though that Rich would have loved to have his nephew in his room. Alice had insisted that they do not redecorate. She just couldn't bare seeing her brother completely disappear from her life.

Many years have past since Alice last confronted Freddy. Jacob was now almost ten, and the town of Springwood had returned to its sleepy suburb since before the parents of Springwood burned the child murderer. Alice had thought it was all over.

Jacob ran up to the kitchen table, holding up his baseball. "Grandpa, ready to play?"

Mr. Johnson looked up from the paper, and said, "Right after breakfast."

"Jacob, put the ball aside and sit down. Your eggs are getting cold."

Jacob followed orders. Alice put the food in front of her son, turned to her father and said, "Yvonne and I are going to go out tonight, can you watch Jacob?"

Jacob interpreted, "I don't need anyone to watch me."

Mr. Johnson laughed.

Alice, to Jacob, "You're right, how about we say that you watch yourself, and Grandpa will be if you need him. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay." Mr. Johnson said.

"Thanks Dad."

"You should hurry up and finish your eggs, I want to win our baseball game."  
"Grandpa!"

"Dad!"  
The family laughed and Jacob hurriedly finished his eggs.

Yvonne and Alice walked into the house.

"Sorry we're late Dad." Alice said.

"No problem." came his voice from the living room.

They made their way to the living room, "Hi Mr. Johnson."

"Hello Yvonne."

"Hey Dad, is Jacob alright?"

"He's fine, he's been in bed for an hour or so, and now that you're back, I'm going too." He struggled, "Help me up."

Alice pulled her father to a standing position, and then took his place on the couch. Yvonne joined her.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Alice asked.

"Blair Witch." Yvonne pulled out the VHS tape from one of the bags.

"Horror? Haven't we had enough?"

"Alice. That was ten years ago."

"I know, but why test it?"

"Come on, it's supposed to be really good."

"Alright."

Yvonne put the tape in the VCR and Alice stood up, "I'll make some pop corn." She came back as the movie started and the two watched.

Soon they were both asleep, the shaky camera and the bad photography was just about enough to put anyone to sleep.

Alice struggled in her dream:

She approached a boiler room, she called out "Yvonne!" and soon Yvonne appeared.

"Where are we?"

"We're in his boiler room." Alice said.

There was a loud screeching noise and the two women jumped.

"It's probably nothing." Yvonne said.

"We had to check the boilers. My friend Kristin said that whenever they were warm, he'd be around."

"We shouldn't be poking around here."

Another loud screech.

"Let's get out of here Alice. Take us to a beach."

"Hold on." Alice pushed her hands onto the boiler, "It's warm. Like it was just turned on."

"Come on Alice, this is stupid. If Freddy is back, why are we just hanging around?"

"Alright let's go."

"Alice." a deep voice called from no where.

"You can't scare us Krueger. I've defeated you before. I've been holding you prisoner for years now."

"Don't taunt the serial killer Alice." Yvonne said, pulling on Alice's arm.

"You're friend is right, Alice." Freddy appeared behind Yvonne and sent his glove through her, as a knife slides through butter.

"Yvonne!"

"Alice!" Yvonne screamed. But before Alice could do or say anything, Yvonne's soul flew into Freddy.

"MMM, I always did love dark meat!"

Death had been around Alice for many years now, and she was almost numb to it, so she was able to remain calm while talking to the keeper of dreams. "What do you want Freddy?"

"It's time for me to come back!"  
"Never! I'm the dream master, you have to come through me. And I'll never let you kill again."

Freddy waved a clawed finger, "but you just did." He ripped open his shirt, to show Yvonne's face, now part of his burned flesh.

"How did you get here?"

"The children are telling stories, Alice. And Jacob believes every word." He approached Alice, stroking her head, "Our baby is going to be my key."

"I've told you before Krueger, to leave him alone."

"I won't touch him, for now at least."

"Never!" Alice quickly made the dream world bend and soon it became the church where she first defeated Freddy. "Freddy, you leave him alone, forever!"

"For now." He sliced through the air, and without touching her, made slashes across her arm.

Alice woke up, quickly put pressure on her arm, moved to Yvonne, confirmed she was dead and ran up to her father's room.

She caught her father up, and soon they had both decided that in the morning, they would take Jacob out of town, far from Elm Street and Springwood. They didn't want to risk his life.

"Rich would be very proud of you." Her father said.

"So would Dan."

Jacob tossed and turned in his bed:

It was the old house on Elm Street. Nancy Thompson stood in the doorway. Jacob was afraid.

Nancy called, "Jacob, come here."

The young boy followed the order.

"Hi Jacob. I'm Nancy."

"Do you live here?"

"I used to, but you must listen to me."

"Why?"

"Because things are going to get scary. You must ask you mother about Freddy, and make her tell you the whole truth. Stop your friends from talking about him though and Jacob never"

A clawed hand came out of the window on the door and pulled Nancy through.

Jacob ran away from the house, but the further he ran, the closer he got, until he was at the door. It opened and a gust of wind pulled Jacob into the house.

Morning came and Jacob awoke with a fright, he ran to his mother, and quickly recounted the dream with Nancy.

Alice told Jacob the truth about Freddy Krueger. And that later today they were all leaving Elm Street.

Jacob was upset at leaving his home and friends but Alice said they had to run. Jacob was sent back upstairs to start packing.

Alice, who didn't sleep the night, nodded off at the kitchen table. She woke up, and called for her father. There was no answer.

"Alice." Krueger called.

"Krueger you bastard, show yourself."

He appeared, "You've given up some of your power."

"What the hell do you mean?"

"You told Jacob, and now he knows. You've lost it Alice."

"Alice, wake up." Her father was shaking her.

"I've lost it?"

"What did you loose?"

"I don't know." She realized that we was actually awake, "Are you and Jacob ready to go?"

"Just about."

"You have to go without me. Just take Jacob and leave."

"What are you talking about?"

"Father, go. Jacob!"

Jacob ran into the kitchen.

"You and Grandpa are going right now."

"What about you mom?"

"Mommy's got some things to take care of." She pushed him and her father out the door, and said, "I'll meet you later."

Alice ran to the bathroom, popped open a bottle of sleeping pills and took three times the recommended dose. She made her way to her bed and said, "As I lay me down to sleep, the master of dreams my soul to keep, if I should die before I wake, the master of dreams my soul to take." Quickly she fell asleep.

"Krueger." She was back at the church where she first defeated Freddy. "Krueger, what did I loose?"

His voice said, "You're power over me. For over ten years you've controlled me, by hiding me. And now, now it's all over." Again, without touching her, he slashed her stomach.

"Why? How?"

He appeared, "You telling Jacob brought fear back into Springwood. He started having nightmares, and telling his friends. Then they started having nightmares, giving my more power (all without you). But then you gave up your power over me and now I'm free and don't need you."

"You won't make it out of here alive, Krueger."

"You've only suppressed me Alice. You've never beaten me. And now, with the power I have, you never will."

He sliced through the air and soon she was covered with scraps and cuts. Blood poured from Alice, and every movement she made, forced her to scream in pain. But she worked through it, and bent the dream world again. They were standing in front of two gates, in a small indoor court yard. Her wounds were healed and she stood her ground.

"I am the dream master, Krueger, I guard the dreams of good and light." She became infused with white light from the gate.

Mockingly, "And I, the guardian of dark and death. Let's fight already."

The fight was magnificent and the two powerful beings used the power of good and evil to fight. But quickly Freddy was winning, and Alice (and the gate's light) was fading.

"You'll never get away with this Krueger."

"I already have." He bent the dream world, they were standing in Jacob's room. Freddy slashed at the bed, and Jacob cried. "Alice, it is all over."

She jumped on his back, feathers flying everywhere, and pounded on the monster. But nothing was working. He got her off his back and ran at her, glove first. Rammed it into her middle, and pulled it back out.

"The war, Alice, is over. You have fought a loosing battle." The dream world returned to the indoor court yard. "And now there is one dream master, guardian of both gates." Alice's soul found it's way to Freddy, and with that, he gained access to all the dream of all the children of Springwood.

In six years, Freddy had systematically stalked and killed every child in Springwood. And he was ready to move on. Being dream master was limited to children of Springwood, he had to find a way to leave.

"Jacob." He said aloud. Freddy soon worked a plan to get Jacob back into Springwood. He would invade Jacob's dream, any father has the right to do that, and make him go to Springwood.

Things soon back fired after Jacob lost his memory from the fall into Springwood, until Jacob had found Freddy's long-lost daughter, Katherine. Leading to the events of Freddy's Dead.


End file.
